Lost and found
by NoOneShallKnow
Summary: Superheroes don't exist, but mutants sure do. Warnings for some gore and also Bruce/Tony pre-slash.
1. Lost and found

They've only been able to gather a handful of new students in the months since Erik's betrayal.

Charles finds the first two in a rundown little cabin surrounded by dense forest and perhaps _rundown_ is too weak a word. It has no door and all but two of the windows are shattered and he can clearly see long grass and vines growing through and around the rotting wood of its walls. The only thing he hears is rustling leaves and distant chirps and just as he's about to reach out with his mind there's an arrow flying towards him.

Clint Barton, seventeen years old, who in the first few months of his mutation's complete manifestation couldn't keep his eyes from focusing on every miniscule detail of anything he saw -the hairs on a fly's leg as it buzzed about his room, a loose thread in the filthy grey sock wrinkled just off the side of the road a hundred meters down the highway.

He lifts his hand, stopping the sloppily carved arrow and letting it fall to the ground. Once he's managed to convince Clint that he isn't there to harm, the obviously exhausted teen steps out of the cabin with a ratty wooden bow in hand and a small redhead at his back.

Natasha Romanov, fourteen, the most venomous of known creatures on the planet. She hadn't let her fear paralyse her like the accidental bite to her dentist's finger had him, and only once she was well away did she break and cry and empty her stomach with the image of the assistant's half digested hand burned into her mind.

They choose the names Hawkeye and Black Widow for each other and insist on sharing a room and Charles knows better than to protest.

The third comes with a blinding pain in his chest easily twice as bad as the one that tore through his spine and a sound like a cracking whip as soon as he curls a tendril of their minds together. The boy -no, _man_ despite his seventeen years and mask of immaturity- is half Erik's age and already just as strong, already knows how he could control a person with the very iron in their blood despite never having done it.

His name is Tony Stark and his father is the worst kind of scum, the personification of the very reason Erik hates the normal humans. He hates his son even before his mutation reveals itself but notices the way metal moves to protect Tony -not against his will, but like it has a mind of its own when he's in danger- and decides to cut him open.

The team arrives minutes too late. A mass of metal has begun to graft itself to the bleeding hole in his chest, forming a barrier between a sluggish heart and the sterile lab air. Back at the mansion and fully conscious, he tries and fails to melt it away.

He names himself Iron Man and pretends the nightmares don't keep him awake for days on end.

Then comes a large black wolf with a sleeping blond on its back, a shape shifter who snarls when Charles and Hank pull his brother away that they easily interpret as a threat of bodily harm if they injure or even wake him. Hank's fur stands straight, sticking to clothes and skin as electricity crackles through it. The blond's mind sounds like thunder and when he shifts back the emaciated brunet curls around him in the large bed, careful not to disturb their respective I.V. lines.

True or not, the names in their minds are Thor and Loki and they're drenched in such history and affection that Charles has a hard time believing they aren't. When the nineteen and twenty year old wake their names become double.

Last comes a sixteen year old, locked away in a military facility. One brush against his mind has Charles' heart pounding, torn between a green tinted haze of fury and slow, desperate sadness. Everything is pain and emptiness and wanting to die before one of Sean's gentler shrieks snaps him out of it and he realizes that he's crying.

Alex or Clint blasts a hole through the wall or maybe it's both and Natasha's own fury -but not green no hers is more red and bendy and acidic and Charles jerks his mind away- prompts her to spray a sizable amount of venom into General Ross' eyes. One twist of Thor's lightning through the building cuts all power and the trembling body of Bruce Banner drops from the ceiling. Chains and rope are coiled around him but have gone slack and the multiple I.V.'s pulling free leave him bloody.

His eyes go green and they rush to get him out, take him as far as they can before he transforms. It's not his mutation but it comes from it and Charles can't seem to find what it is and isn't that _curious_.

Tony ignores them all and jumps after the hulking green teen, throwing messy balls and sheets of metal in all directions for him to smash.

Bruce calms down but is still green when Tony floats himself up to wind his arms around wide shoulders and press their foreheads together and when Charles slides up against his mind there's less anger but still all he knows is a swampy haze.

Tony names him Hulk and no one is surprised when it takes less than a day for him to move all his things into Bruce's room.

-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-

_I realize that some things might not make complete sense (mostly because of the writing style) so if you need me to clear anything up, feel free to ask (:_

_I might end up making this into a full story, or maybe I'll just write snippets from various points in time. I really have no idea so far, I just couldn't get this out of my head._


	2. Shards

Bruce still flinches when he's not fully aware that someone is going to touch him. The eight green flecks in each of his eyes -and they know that for a fact because Clint had counted through the window one day, sitting with Hank and Tasha in the thick grass across the yard from the mansion- expand until all the brown is gone and all that's left in the world is fear and that makes Tony _angry_.

The fury feels like fire in his chest, intensified by smooth metal plating that vibrates with his heartbeat. For three days he feels nothing else, curled into a large chair between bed and chirping machines, eyes drawn to the thin purpled skin stretched tight over cheek bones and clavicles and ribs. The shadows beneath his eyes are pale green and he seems caught in a perpetual nightmare.

Tony knows what that's like but he also doesn't because his torment lasted a handful of hours -carved into his memory with sharp scalpels and a small electric saw his father had built specially for cracking and cutting into his only child's chest and _pain and screaming and the wet sound of ribs snapping and Howard Stark choking on his own blood_- not months spent as a starving lab rat being pumped full of chemicals and fucking king cobra venom and _acid_.

He wakes with a shuddered whimper and Tony is already babbling away, telling him all about the mansion and the labs and pretending he doesn't notice when a few tears roll down his cheeks. It's the fourth time he's woken this way and Tony _hurts_, aches somewhere between muscle and steel_iron_silver_palladium_ and imagines killing General Ross slowly, pulling the fillings from his teeth, twisting the pins pressed close to long-since healed bones, stopping the lifeblood from moving in his veins.

When Bruce looks at him like he _knows_, can see the scenes playing in his mind like Charles -and they'll be talking about that later if Tony lets the man catch him- with no trace of anger on his face or in his eyes, only shimmering emerald shards and understanding and longing for so many things, Tony breathes deep and fetches the tray of food he's been keeping warm on his own bed across the room.

And if his alloy heart starts to vibrate for a whole different reason when Bruce manages a smile and curls weak fingers through his own and lets him feed him, well. That's Tony's business and Charles will just give him that aching little smile and won't mention it.

-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-

_For now I'm only going to post snippets of the mutant-vengers!verse, but eventually, if I get inspired enough, I might write something longer._

_If you have anything you'd like to see, send me a prompt on here or Tumblr (I'm hybridcomplex over there) and I might write it (:_


	3. Venomous, nucleus

There's an insistent, violent tugging in his spine whenever he's aware of Charles. It feels like when General Ross had one of his teams hook him up to the venom cocktail and dig into his back, hands rough and needles jabbed messy and hard, sucking the marrow from his vertebrae. They'd tried for spinal fluid but his shiny new alter ego fought through the makeshift sedation and killed three of their assailants.

(Bruce tries not to think about it, not because it saddens or horrifies him but because it _doesn't _and he hates the newly named Hulk for the satisfaction that bleeds behind his eyes. But he doesn't, not really. Hulk knows and rumbles and folds inside a cluster of neurons to meditate.)

Hank and Alex readily tell him and Tony and Tasha and Clint about the before while Thor and Loki curl together beneath the open window and pretend they aren't listening. Knowing makes the tug twist into fire, surging up through his thorax and settling somewhere that's suddenly everywhere but his legs and the panic chokes him but his expression and posture remain unchanged.

(Hulk blooms in the curls of his mind and the void between his lower ribs and Bruce feels the ghost of large arms around his entire body, the panic pulled from Charles' memories returning to them and letting him breathe.)

An angry gush of venom slips from between Tasha's lips and her cheeks and eyes go red and Tony watches curiously as it eats through the floor while Bruce watches her dart away with Clint flitting half a step behind. He decides he should help sometime in the after of his inevitable meeting with Charles' spine (and Hulk pushes closer with a wary little sound so Bruce breathes deep and lets him have more room to do the same).

When finally he can't stand it, sitting two down from the man at the table with breakfast spread between and around them, Bruce apologizes to Charles and kneels beside his wheelchair, worming a hand between flesh and leather coated padding.

He sees the middle lumbar vertebra, shattered into pieces barely held by stringy rips of fibrous discs, sharper, sneakier needles of bone embedded into the vulnerable twitch of spinal cord. He wills them free and bursts the nucleus back into being and bubbles the spinal nerves back into shape, regrows nervous tissue and bone while steadily ignoring the agony in his own spine that bites its way down his legs as Charles gasps and starts to feel his own.

He barely manages to completely reform the connection between body and brain before he falls back into the cradle of Hulk's arms, eyes closing as he is put to sleep in a familiar cluster of neurons that feels like peace and smells like Tony Stark.


	4. Spilt light

And then one day there's a burst of _ancient_ that knocks all thought from Charles' head and shudders through the mansion, settling heavily over Bruce's shoulders and vibrating so hard through Tony's chest that his heart thuds into a panic.

All he knows is living and dying and sleeping and Charles tries not to tug Bruce's mind down into the cold with him and fails and the feeling of being four instead of one chokes him. Bruce and Hulk snap forward, between him and the other mut- _so old how is that possible he can't be origins the beginning but no how_ -ant and the flow cuts off so suddenly and now he's one again but Bruce is none.

Tony is curled around Bruce's limp body and growling like he has his own Hulk, his anger groaning through the pipes in the walls and twisting the silverware. It rattles and shakes and Charles feels his own guilt and Tony's fear_pain_sadness_panic _in the pit of his stomach. He tries to get back into the strange new mutant's mind and feels the angry echo of Hulk at his own core tremble.

He remembers ice and a dark sky filled with spilt light and the sharp pain of breathing through a dry throat. He gathers the others and punishes himself for losing Bruce by coiling along the edges of Tony's mind until Hank lands the jet just meters away from a patch of sparse trees.

The man's eyes are open and old and most of his body is trapped in the thick ice. Charles presses lightly at Alex's mind to guide him and they easily pull the man from the puddle of heated water. His voice is deep when he tells Charles he left something behind and presses his own mind forward, Bruce and Hulk seeping back into their body and Tony's relief is jagged and still angry but they feel whole again and everything is mostly okay if not better because Bruce has so many things to tell him.

His name is Steve Rogers and he's been twenty five for six hundred and fifteen years, three months and eleven days.

-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-

_Dedicated to SipiiW on AO3 for giving me the idea for Steve's mutation._


	5. Feedback loop

Tony whispers it across the room to him, stories about his father -_neglect anger blood pain_- and mother -_why did you have to die I miss you so much please come back mommy_- and then, then there's Rhodey. He hears about spending days locked up in tree-houses and crying on each other's shoulders and then crying alone because Rhodey was gone and gone and gone and Tony looked and looked but then the mutation rippled across his cells and he stopped. _Rhodey would hate me think I'm a monster better to be alone can't get attached can_-

There's a picture of him in Tony's bedside table and Bruce sees him big and small and happy and sad and panicked -_what's happening why do the things I touch explode I'm so scared_- and wonders if Tony knows that his brother in all but blood is a mutant too.

So Bruce coils around him loosely and lies him down and fishes in his mind until Hulk pushes him in the right direction and he sings like his mother used to, soft and warm and _when it's dark you're home and fed, curl up snug in your water bed, moon is shining and the stars are out, goodnight little whale, goodnight_.

Hulk twists closer to the surface and they kiss Tony's forehead and Bruce has to force himself not to purr and snuggle closer. He pokes Hulk insistently until he settles back into his cluster of neurons and slips from Tony's bed, opening his mind to Charles and threading the image and feel of Rhodey into his dream, knowing it will be recognized for what it is.

Bruce tries to leave in the morning and stands with his hand on the doorknob for ten minutes, watching Tony sleep and breathe and feels warmth surge through his entire body. The feel of it crashing over him at the end of the feedback loop from Charles -_he breathes deep and Hulk shutters their mind more tightly to cut it off_- is what makes him open the door and step into the hall.

Hank doesn't want him inside Cerebro but lets him by and Bruce ducks his head so no one sees the green swell in his eyes. Charles is ready and waiting with his eyes closed. Hulk huffs but lets Bruce open themselves up once more, pushing forward through Charles' mind into Cerebro and it's excruciating to feel all the pain that Charles doesn't.

But the look on Tony's face when Rhodey walks into the mansion behind Bruce two days later is well worth it. Hulk rumbles contentedly and memorizes scent and name -the warmth of fire and oil and heaviness and _War Machine_- and his family grows ever larger.


	6. Hyper aware

They come with deft tugs along the emotional receptors in their hyper aware brains, twisting and curving instinct to allow them easy access to the mansion. They obviously haven't planned for Bruce, who lets himself flush green and suddenly towers above them and even those on his side cringe because how much bigger will he get? How much easier will it be for him to destroy and harder for him to control? (And Tony will just coil close and nuzzle pink and green alike and Bruce and Hulk will fall ever more in love with their metal man.)

Mask and eyepatch are peeled away and Charles wonders how many more brain-related mutations will surface.

Phil Coulson, twenty two with a perpetual blankness to his face that lends itself from the excruciating control of emotion, of all things bad and good seeped and melted into one until it burned away at everything and the chasm within yawned open like the gaping maw of a dying beast. Hulk swivels back around and lets Bruce breathe through breaking and shifting so they can observe him more calmly. Natasha is _priority_ but Coulson is _necessity_. Priority will win this time this time -_next time?_- now.

The only sign of his acknowledgment is a drag of void eyes over the assembled mutants and Clint notices deep fissures where emotion should be and Charles' mind is cold and Bruce tries not to howl until they scare the emotion back into the man.

And then Nick Fury, twenty eight with mottled bruises covering fresh scar tissue around and over and into his left eye. He doesn't speak to them but Charles fishes into his thoughts easily and with barely a moment's consideration turns with a beckoning flick of his wrist. The men follow and Hulk heaves a groan that rolls through Bruce's entire body, twitching their mint tinted hand out to grasp Tony's tentatively seeking fingers.

And back in their room Clint and Natasha sit with their foreheads pressed together, fingers tucked into sleeves and curled beneath bands and they breathe slow and deep and she picks up the lilting hum as he drops it and there's a faint burst of static spider-webbing across receptors and Phil's big toe spasms.


	7. Infrasonic

There's a wet snap and Tony chokes on a howl. He thanks a god he's never believed in for soundproof walls as he digs his fingers in hard, feels for the shards of bone pressing up against the fleshy bruise that looks nothing like his other thigh anymore. He squeezes and pulls and twists until the skin splits under the pressure, opening around beads of blood until it turns into the gush of a small geyser. He sees no reason to muffle his animal sounds of pain and lets his body shake through the shock.

His free hand curls and the clump of somanymetals from the gate surrounding the mansion heats and heats and _fire light burning_ melts. He steels himself -literally where his teeth and tongue are concerned and he wouldn't recommend it, it tastes _horrid_- and shoves his fingers deep inside with one quick jerk of his arm. He bites down around a scream as the pain thrums through his bones, setting fire to flesh and breath and his entire existence.

The molten metal, caught deep in perpetual fusion, crawls along the shatters of his femur, burning and burning and burning and _burning burning burning _seeps into the spaces. His muscles are fiery and spasmodic but the metal plating in his chest is cold and his mind is colder, a landscape of endless ice and everything bad hanging thick in the meager amount of oxygen he sucks in and-

_tony's choking and bleeding so much blood still hot and wet stains his fingers with red and green and he roils and they roil and twist and twist and they touch a mangled thigh and he pushes and screams screams until he feels he's made up for not noticing tony not being by his side like a twin because parasite isn't the word for when you like it right and he lets himself fall back and they twist and roil and he thought he'd gotten over crying after a week at the mansion_

-when he wakes up he's hazy but not in pain. It takes a second for it to snap into place and panic lumps in his throat as he looks around for Bruce, hands shaking and jaw working as he dissolves the metallic armor in his mouth down into his blood. A flash of green at the corner of his vision and there he is and _oh_ is that anger or fear or hatred in those eyes?

Bruce's voice is caught somewhere between deep and infrasonic as he digs deep into the details of what Tony did to himself and his only regret is that his best friend had to feel what he'd felt, searing heat completely destroy flesh and any fragment of bone separated from the rest before before it cooled into cold tingles grafting to bone. But he felt it worse and heavier, Tony knows, fighting to merge the alloy with organic tissue, recreating tendon and ligament and muscle that would accept the substitute.

He'd purposefully started this when Bruce was melding with Natasha to help with her powers so that he wouldn't follow, wouldn't heal and feel and destroy and rebuild himself to rebuild Tony.

Tony refuses to tell him the why because-

_(maybe making himself one with what he loves and controls will help him not hate himself if only he could do that with Bruce)_

-it's no one's business, hardly even his own. He can't tell him his ideas because they involve chopping and slicing into himself and painpainsomuchpain and that's too much like Bruce's torture at the hands of General Ross -whose eyes are mostly melted from even the small amount of venom that got in them and the blackness of his glee surges through him like wildfire- for Bruce to be at all comfortable. He would go red and then green and be disgusted and not let Tony touch and breath the same air and have these feelings he never wanted or expected to have.

But he obviously doesn't know Bruce like he thought and wishes he did -and that hurts, a vibrating ache in his heart that is so much worse than any purely physical pain he's ever endured- because he grinds out a huffing growl and in a split second there are arms around him and a foreign wetness itching his scalp.

He hears more than feels Bruce's words -infrasonic, yes and _yes_ and he pushes down the urge to ask if he can take a peek at his vocal chords because in what universe is that not exactly like the torture he was subjected to for months- and he feels like exploding from the intensity of the emotion growing between vibranium plating _and is it cheesy if he likes to think about how Bruce built him a new heart with an element they created together_ might actually be a possibility.

The only words he'll remember later are _tell me_, _medical experience_, _know what you're thinking Tony I could never hate you_ and _I'll help you_ and maybe something about one or both of their hearts.

_(But it won't make him love himself and maybe he doesn't mind because why should he matter when Bruce is breathing and breathing and not leaving?)_

_(Maybe _Bruce_ is what will make him stop hating himself.)_

Coulson rubs the hollow between floating ribs and knows that the feeling isn't hunger.


	8. Hollowed space

Her skin casts rainbows over the windows as she runs through the early morning sunlight. There's a crystallized hole clean through her chest, gleaming bloody in the middle where Bruce can feel the pump of her heart. Hulk reacts synapse-quick, bursting free of his cluster of neurons as Bruce bursts free from the mansion in a shatter of glass, veins spider-webbing green.

They rip and tear and only stop when they are made of blood and Tony and Rhodey are speechless with pain and relief, the tattered bond they'd felt between the three snapping back into place so quickly and violently and beautifully that Hulk is thrown away and Bruce folds back into being, swimming at the fore of their body.

Vibranium and crystal touch as they talk, pressing and sliding as if to melt together, gripping each other in a way that makes Hulk spread through his bones and growl as if she could hear and understand the warning. The feel of sheared flesh caught between his teeth sends him away, pushing down sickness and furious possessiveness as he melts atoms into a hollowed space high above the mansion.

Hulk settles bodily atop him, their growls echoing and echoing and churning and tearing through the fabric that cuts them down the middle, keeping blue sounds and sights like pinpricks shoved away from the surface space of their existence. He can't keep from seeping away, feeding into the earth and vibrating with the stomp of deer, carved by the dig of claws, coiling tight and twisting through creation and cradling all but themselves within them.

Her name is Pepper Potts and her blood has been filled with ruby and emerald and quartz instead of iron for sixteen years, an early manifestation that intensified until she became like Tony. They were clearly meant for each other, so alike and yet complete opposites, the scrape of vibranium against diamond and Bruce doesn't know which is stronger, doesn't want to know how in tune their souls, their entire _beings_ are.

Hulk wraps him up in fractured nervous pulses and their mouth fills with the thick taste of sadness and he chokes and drowns and Coulson feels his throat go tight and Charles squeezes his eyes shut against a migraine.


	9. Crystal stains

They are eroding. Nothing is colder than the diamond in her chest and nothing is hotter than the vibranium in Tony's and any contact between them sparks and scrapes and leaves them raw and bloody. She curls herself into Rhodey's side and they watch Tony break himself into pieces because the green beast that had saved her life has been missing for a week and Tony hasn't stopped _screaming_.

Charles can't hear him and Coulson can't feel him and Hulk isn't around to answer Hank's growls with roars and the mansion feels so empty to everyone but Pepper. She feels full, stomach bloating with happiness and anxiety of being back with Tony and Rhodey and the relief at being somewhere she belongs and the fear when Tony's eyes go blank and shimmer with silver.

Tony feels heavy. There's a hole at his core, the only hole he can't fill with the bitterness of iron and the sweetness of _Bruce's love his power his existence because Bruce loves him he does he's going to come back they'll be okay he'll be okay nothing has to change only his bones but never his heart not again_ vibranium.

He lets scream after scream after blood flavored scream spill from his throat because when have Bruce and Hulk not answered his calls? But they don't come and he feels caught mid-mitosis, split down the middle, fractured into bits barely holding together and his heart vibrates so slow it's like he's dead.

He feels dead.

They watch as Tony twists himself away in an empty room, void of all he loves most in the world _the only thing that won't leave him won't forget him_ to keep it from melting and crawling over his skin to encase him in an unbreakable shield. Pepper watches as the pipes in the walls groan and snap free and seep from the walls to trickle to the looming darkness of Tony's seclusion.

Thor and Alex and Rhodey are the ones who find him, body stiff and metallic and no one has to look at Hank to know that there's no heartbeat.

Pepper's kiss to his forehead leaves crystal stains and Bruce feels something snap in his chest.


	10. Energy displacement

His bones are cracked and tearing through his flesh like they want to escape, as sickened with them as they are with themselves. Tony is cold and the constant thrum of energy displacement he has grown love feeling shudder along his limbs is gone, metal encasing him like a cocoon. There's an emptiness around his shoulders, a hollow in his brain.

Tony is gone is gone is gone is gone _we have to try to bring him back he is the epicenter the cynosure nothing is right now he needs to be we need him to be nothing is truly alive nothing exists in his absence _and Hulk wraps around him, takes his hands and presses them crushingly hard to Tony's chest, pushes and pushes and gives a triumphant snort when Bruce lets his hands seep through to touch flesh.

His mind follows, slips deeper, presses into dying neurons and catches them. He smells burning flesh and hair as he builds the electricity up along his spine, tries to force nervous influxes. His heart jolts and blood bubbles over his lips and Hulk greens his cells, constantly in motion to repair the damage as it happens. His ribs fracture as his lung bursts and Hulk tries to pull him back, save him from himself. Bruce shoves him away, barricades the gap between him and Hulk's cluster of neurons.

His breaths come wet and swampy red and he starts to hear screams. Vibrating chimes from Pepper, explosive pulses from Rhodey, echoes from Charles. He feels large hands on his back, the electricity pulled out of him. He lets his mind rush out in all directions, pushing them all away forcefully. Loki comes next, fashions himself into a towering barrier of claw and muscle. Bruce's mind flickers and his eyes melt into voids of white and Coulson goes limp, speared by horror and sadness and desperation.

His mind tears itself apart, fire dancing along his nerves. He feels wetness on his cheeks.


	11. Like feathers

Betty's desperate, thundering roar is what calls them from sleep, pulling Bruce inside out and sending Hulk running. Betty runs with him, casting orange and red over the walls of the mansion and the slow trickle of water in the stream. They stop what feels like thousands of miles away, Hulk's pained growls echoing over tree-tops and deep into the cluster of neurons where Bruce rests, panting at the strain.

Betty tucks his head into her neck, forehead pressed to the slope where muscle bulges into shoulder. She hums like their mothers used to and the steady jump of her pulse against his nose melts him down until Bruce is bruised and broken in her arms, breaths coming wet and thin. She cradles him, wrapping him in a warmth he hasn't felt since before the crack of his mother's skull on the granite counter-top.

Loki gives a questioning growl, cheetah spots rippling into the thick black fur of his prefered wolf form. He settles on the ground as Bruce hums softly, touching his fingertips to the vibration of Betty's throat as she starts to speak with a voice that's hers but also Hulk's, infrasonic and beautiful and slowly seeping away until she's just as pink and just as naked as Bruce.

Elizabeth Ross, the cellular to Bruce's atomic, the master manipulator at the master level of all living things.

Bruce wonders if she could alter him like he can't alter himself, fill the gape of his chest cavity _where Tony used to be where he should be where Bruce wants to clench his fingers and tug sever his spine or maybe weave it into a filling like feathers in a pillow_ with new cells, ones that don't ache with every breath.


End file.
